Pink Roses
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: Operation Overdrive A series of oneshots about one of Overdrive's best loved couples, Mack and Rose.
1. Buy Her Stuff

So, I once got this list of how boyfriends are supposed to show their girlfriends they love them. And yeah…I made it into a series of ficlets. They don't relate unless otherwise stated.

**Pink Roses**

**# 25: Buy her stuff. Even small things count.**

"Rose?" Mack called as he entered the apartment he shared with his girlfriend. "Rose?"

"Bedroom! Sheesh, Mack, the apartment isn't that big. If I'm not in the living room or kitchen where else could I possibly be?"

Mack put on a hurt face as he joined her in their room. "Is that really any way to talk to someone who you supposedly love? Especially when that someone bought you a present?"

Rose smiled. "Guess not. So, a present, huh? What kind of present?" she asked as she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Mack chuckled lightly and stuck his tongue out at her. "I'm not going to give it to you now, Rosie. I'll find someone who _appreciates_ me." He smiled, bending to plant a kiss atop her head. "Just kidding." He handed her a small plastic bag bearing the name of a store down town.

Rose inserted a hand into the bag and came out with a toy model of the pink Overdrive ranger. She laughed at the plastic figure. "That's really sweet, Mack. A little…odd, but sweet."

"Aw come on. We'll display them out on the coffee table. I thought they were cute."

"They?"

"Look inside," Mack replied, watching with a smile as Rose reached inside again and came out with the red Overdrive ranger as well. Rose raised an eyebrow. "Well, she couldn't be lonely!"

"No, she couldn't," Rose agreed before pressing her lips to his.


	2. Wipe Her Tears

**Pink Roses**

**# 42: Comfort her when she cries and wipe away her tears.**

"I have to do this," Mack insisted, "She trusts me. Give me some space." The other rangers obeyed him at once, clearing away to the main house.

Now alone with his frightened pink ranger, he dipped a ball of cotton into the peroxide Spencer had left. He was leaning over to start to clean her wounds when two tiny hands darted in front of her face, swatting at him.

"No, no," Rose moaned softly. "No. Stop hurting me."

"It's Mack, sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you." Mack gently dapped at a gash across Rose's forehead. She inhaled sharply.

"It stings," Rose whimpered. "Don't do that anymore."

"I know it's hurting you, baby, but it's the only thing I can do to make you better. And I have to make you better."

She nodded, but there was still fear in her eyes as Mack continued to patch her up. "Hurts," she murmured every so often.

Mack hated to cause her pain but he kept on at his job. This was his fault for not being able to protect her. She would never love him if he couldn't even keep a group of particularly intelligent Chillers and lava lizards from ganging up on her. He should have rescued her.

Once he had gotten her face and arms cleaned up, he moved the peroxide away and hugged her close. "I know you're going to hate me for this later, Rose, but I need you to take off your shirt."

Rose's brown eyes conveyed her question perfectly. He took a deep breath. "You've been injured there, too, Rose, and I need to clean all of your wounds. I won't look, I promise, but you have to let me help you feel better, baby."

Rose nodded, and with trembling hands, slowly lifted off the black shirt that went under her uniform jacket. She looked at him with scared eyes and then smiled a small smile that told him she trusted him to do what was right.

True to his word, Mack did not ogle his pink ranger, but rather held out his free hand so she'd have something to hold onto when the medicine stung. Very gently he dabbed at the cuts scattered over her chest and stomach.

"All done," he announced some time later, smiling at her. He put the cotton ball in the trash and screwed the lid on the peroxide. As he looked back at Rose, Mack noticed she was crying and that she also looked like she had something to say. "Rose?"

She wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Thank you Mack," she whispered shakily. "Thank you so, so much. You…you're always here for me."

He returned the embrace, "I will always be here for you, Rose," he replied, cupping her face in his hand and gently wiping away her tears. Mack bent to kiss the top of her head as she relaxed in his grip. "You were very brave, baby. I'm proud of you."

"I know you'd never let anything hurt me."


	3. Don't Cheat on Her

**Pink Roses**

**# 27: Don't cheat on her.**

Having been dragged to Las Vegas for a business trip by his father, Mack sat alone at the hotel bar while his father did some sucking up.

He wasn't drinking anything stronger than a Coke, not being much of a drinker in the first place. He hadn't done anything special to dress himself up, and he wasn't looking ay anyone. But apparently this wasn't a turn off.

She was young and blond, a few years older than him perhaps. She was scantily clad in what appeared to be black leather and was rather busty. Exactly the type of girl a guy might cheat with in Vegas.

"Hey there," she said in what Mack supposed was meant to sound seductive kind of voice. She hopped up on the stool next to his. "I'm Tammy."

"Hello," he replied, only because he had been raised to be polite.

"Scotch on the rocks," she told the bartender, and then turned her eyes back to Mack. "You were a power ranger. The sexy red one, right?"

"Yes," Mack answered slowly, unsure of what she meant by that. Tammy smiled, revealing a number of very white teeth. She had at least twice as many as a normal person.

"Then for you," she cooed, leaning over so that her breasts were all but hanging out of her shirt, "I'm free."

Mack was used to being hit on and flirted with, but no one had ever outright assumed that he would sleep with them. He turned bright red.

"Aw baby, don't be shy. I'm real, real friendly."

Mack raised an eyebrow and then smiled sardonically. "Yeah, I bet you are. But see, I'm engaged, and I don't think Rose would be too pleased with you if she knew you were hitting on her fiancé. And Rose, well Rose is scary when she's mad. I wouldn't want you to get on the wrong side of that. You'd probably lose a few limbs. So you can just be going now."


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Pink Roses**

**A/N: This follows the previous chapter.**

**# 41: Call her at night to wish her sweet dreams.**

After leaving an open mouthed call girl sputtering for breath at the bar, Mack returned to his hotel room. It was only eleven, which meant it was still ten o'clock back in San Angeles. Rose would be awake.

She answered on the first ring. "Hello?" she asked in the tone that meant she'd been interrupted from doing something important, most likely reading.

"Hey Rose," Mack asked cheerfully. "What are you doing right now?"

"Well I was reading but now I'm talking to you. How's the trip going so far? Not too boring, I hope." Mack could practically feel her smile, despite all the miles between them.

"My dad let me have the night off. I'm free at last!" he exclaimed, because he knew it would make her laugh.

And she did. "So this is what you do on a Friday night in Las Vegas while your poor lonely fiancée is reading Robert Frost? You sit in a hotel room talking?"

"Yes, that's what I do. I miss you, Rosie. If I had my way I'd be at home with you right now, you know that. We'd be at the book store or the movies, but _no_, I need to learn how to schmooze like the best of them."

"It's only for a few more days, Mack," Rose comforted, "You'll be home on Sunday morning and _I _will be waiting."

That perked him up. "What are you wearing?"

"Clothes," Rose replied dryly. "Now shut up so I can read already."

"Fair enough. Good night, baby. I love you. Sweet dreams, and I'll see you on Sunday."

"Good night, Mack."


	5. Hug Her

**Pink Roses**

**# 6: Hug her.**

"Well yes, Mother, I understand that you want what you think it best-"

There was a pause as Rose's mother replied to what the pink ranger had said, something that made Rose shake her head.

"Mom-" she protested, "This _is_ what's important. If there is no world then there is no school for me to finish. It's as simple as that, how can you not understand?"

Another pause. "There is nothing going on with me and 'that boy' as you insist on calling him, even though you're perfectly aware his name is Mack. He's just a friend, a very good friend-"

Mack did not intend to have stayed so long, but when his name was mentioned he thought Rose sounded close to tears. He knew Rose and her mother did not get along well, and he would offer her some support when the phone call ended.

"I don't care what you think, not anymore!" Rose yelled into her pink phone. He heard her throw it at something, which fell and shattered.

Mack tapped his knuckles on the wall, "Rose? Can I come in?"

"It's your house, Mack, and this is the lounge. Come in all you'd like." He did as she'd said, crossing to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. Just as Mack had suspected, Rose's beautiful face was tearstained.

"You and your mom had another fight, I see," Mack said quietly, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Are you OK, Rose?"

"I'll be fine, Mack. Thank you for asking though; I appreciate it." She looked over at the item her cell phone had knocked to the floor, "Is your dad going to be mad that his vase broke?"

"I'm sure he can get another one. Besides, your feelings are way more important than some silly vase, Rose. Are you sure you're OK, sweetheart? You can talk to me, you know that. I'm always here for you."

"I just hate that she thinks she can decide what's important and what's not. It's my life, it's my choice. And I wouldn't choose to be anywhere else."

"I know that, Rose. I know. And I know it must be hard to have someone tell you what you decide to do with your time is wrong, especially when that someone is your own mother."

And then he tugged her petite form into his arms and cradled her against him. She was stiff in his arms, clearly not used to this affection. "Mack, what are you doing?"

"It's called a hug, Rose. It's what you do when you care about someone."


	6. Beautiful, Not Sexy

**Pink Roses**

**#19: Tell her she is beautiful, not sexy.**

He was sitting on their bed in nothing but red pajama bottoms, staring at her intently as she ran around the bedroom, trying to collect the various pieces of her outfit.

Finally Rose couldn't stand it anymore. "What is it, Mack? I would really like to know why you're staring at me like I have two heads or something."

Mack's response was to cock an eyebrow at his girlfriend, who was still clad in her bra and panties. She groaned. "God Mack, I know it's been a while since we were intimate, but you see I can't do anything about that right now. I only have twenty minutes to get to class and-"

"I'm not staring at you because of that. I'm staring at you because you, my darling little pink ranger, are so incredibly beautiful."

"Thank you, Mack," Rose replied, a bright red blush spreading across her pretty face. She smiled as she picked up her pink shirt from the end of the bed where she'd left it. He playfully stole it from her, grinning right back.

"Stay with me?" he asked softly, still smiling. Mack seized one of her delicate hands and pulled her down onto their bed with him. "Ditching class every now and then is healthy, and you work too hard as it is, baby."

"I really, really shouldn't," Rose replied, snuggling in close to him. "We both know that I shouldn't shirk my responsibilities."

"We also both know that you're going to, beautiful. You're too comfortable here now to want to get up again."

Rose chuckled. "You know me too well, Mack."

"And I love you too much." He worked his fingers through her hair, "You're my favorite, beautiful."


	7. Pull Her Onto Your Lap

**Pink Roses**

**#13: Pull her onto your lap.**

"Well, that's the last box," Rose announced as she came out of what was now she and Mack's bedroom. "Is the kitchen stuff all put away?"

Mack nodded and shut the cabinet he'd just finished putting plates into. "Finally, they're all empty," he muttered, glaring at all of the cardboard boxes littering the apartment floor. "Where did we get all of this crap, Rose?"

Rose shrugged. "It adds up, I guess," she replied as she watched Mack kick boxes out of his path to their new red couch. He collapsed onto it, sprawling out on the cushions. Then he rearranged himself into a sitting position.

"It's not much, is it, Rose?" Mack asked, taking in the small apartment. She shook her head and crossed to the couch. He smiled up at her and gently tugged her down onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could manage to without hurting her.

"It's not much," Rose agreed, "But it's ours." She pecked him on the lips, too brief to be considered a kiss, and reached up to put her arms around his neck. "At least now we have some privacy. In the mansion we got interrupted every five seconds."

"Tell me about it," Mack groaned. "I'm amazed we even got as far as calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend."

Rose smiled, "And now…we have the whole place to ourselves to do whatever-" she trailed two fingers across his face and down his neck, "We want."

"I think I'm going to like having a place of our own." Mack grinned. "I really think I am."

**A/N: So I'm updating twice today. I have too much time on my hands.**


	8. Message Her

**Pink Roses**

**#29: Message her in the morning and tell her to have a good day at school/work and how much you miss her.**

Rose yawned and shut off the alarm clock, silently cursing the stupid thing. She sat up and swung her legs out of her and Mack's bed. After sliding her feet into the fuzzy pink slippers at her side of the bed, she padded out into the kitchen.

Breathing in the wonderful scent of fresh coffee, Rose turned on the lights in the front of the apartment. There was a piece of paper on the table.

_Hey sweetheart,_

_I have meetings all day (yawn). I should be home around six tonight; see you then. I love you and I'm sorry I couldn't be there to grace you with my presence this morning. Hope the coffee makes up for it. Tickle Jamie for me and tell her Daddy loves her. I miss you._

_Love,_

_Mack_

She smiled at Mack's sweet little note and then poured herself a cup of the coffee Mack had made for her. He always did sweet little things like that, and it was these little signs of affection that Rose loved most about her husband. It was these little things that made their daughter adore her father.

Rose sipped her coffee as she padded down the hallway again, this time not to her and Mack's room but to Jamie's. The three year old was curled up under her pink blankets, dark hair spread out on the pillow. "You're a lucky little girl, Jamie, to have a daddy that loves us both so much."


	9. Hold Her

**Pink Roses**

**#7: Hold her.**

He frowned as he pushed open the bathroom door, wondering why the light was on when-

Wait a moment; Rose was curled up, her knees tucked under her chin as she leaned backwards against the bathtub, her face hidden from view. A long slender object was clenched in one hand and Mack knew instantly what was making her cry.

"Honey," he murmured, stepping inside with her. He sat beside her and drew her into his arms. "It's OK Rose. We can try again next month." Hoping that it would help calm her, Mack rubbed small circles on her back with the palm of his hand.

Rose could only smile to herself, despite the results of the latest pregnancy test. Mack was trying so hard to be a good, supportive husband to her; it made Rose's heart melt. "I know we'll try again, Mack. I know we will."

She looked up at him with a small smile to reassure she was fine, and then she felt his lips brush her forehead.

"And when we do get pregnant, Rose, we're gonna do everything right. We'll have our little Hartford babies running around one day, don't you worry. I promise you."

He readjusted his grip on her, holding her closer still.


	10. Hold Her Hand

**Pink Roses**

**#39: When walking next to each other, grab her hand.**

The red and pink rangers were walking through a forest in search of an ancient stone tablet thought to have the next clue to the last jewel.

Rose was holding her Tracker out in front of her as they combed the forest carefully. She'd ordered Mack to stay completely silent so she could concentrate on their task, and so far he'd obeyed the petite pink ranger.

She was very cute, Mack thought as he studied her. Rose's face was scrunched into a slight frown, and her brow was furrowed in an intense concentration. Her hair had been pulled back into two neat ponytails, a look on her that he was particularly fond of. She looked so innocent and schoolgirl-ish, especially as she gazed hopefully at the Tracker.

Without thinking, Mack reached out and took her free hand in his, linking their fingers together firmly. Rose looked over at him, a question in her eyes, but Mack shook his head. "No talking," he reminded Rose in a whisper, and she smiled.

"OK," she whispered back, and gave his hand a slight squeeze.


	11. Touch Her Waist

**Pink Roses**

**A/N: The song they're singing is "Bubbly," by Colbie Caillat and sadly that, like PROO, isn't mine. One day though…after my enemies have been defeated and the world is mine…**

**#1: Touch her waist.**

She was standing at the stove in the tiny kitchen, slowly stirring a vat of pasta sauce. The radio was playing and she sang along with it.

"Starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose," Rose murmured, still unaware that he was standing behind her and watching intently. Mack smiled to himself; he loved to see her so happy and relaxed.

"Wherever it goes, I always know," Mack hummed, causing Rose to turn and smile at him. He moved to stand beside her at the stove, slipping his arm around her waist securely. "You make me smile, please stay for awhile," he whispered softly.

"I'm not going anywhere Mack, and you know it."

"I know." He gave her waist a gently squeeze, tugging her closer to him.


	12. Anywhere She Wants

**Pink Roses**

**#28: Take her anywhere she wants.**

Rose watched as the blue ranger continued to show off his acrobatic stunts. She'd seen them all before…and so had everyone else.

Mack caught her eye and smiled, patting the spot on the couch next to him. Rose crossed to her boyfriend, smiling as he looped his arms around her shoulders. He groaned softly as Tyzonn jumped up, claiming he had a few moves of his own that would put Dax to shame.

"Mack, do you love me?" she asked suddenly.

"Course I do, sweetheart. Do you think I'd bother with you if I didn't?" He squeezed her, gently, wondering why she'd ever asked such a ridiculous question.

"Get me out of here," Rose implored her red ranger. "Please. I don't think I can stand it any longer." She gestured to the Mercury ranger, who was jumping around like an over excited monkey.

"You got it," he promised, standing immediately. "We'll take a break, just you and me. Where do you want to go?"

"Right now, even Flurious' lair sounds like paradise," Rose answered, and there was no hint of sarcasm in her tone. Mack stretched out a hand to help her up, worrying that Rose was about to reach her breaking point.

"I'll get Spencer to pack us some lunch," Mack offered, linking their fingers together firmly as they walked out of the room. "Why don't you just get some comfortable clothes on, maybe a few of your favorite books, and meet me here in fifteen minutes?"

Rose hugged him, loving him more than ever. He was such a good boyfriend; how had she ever gotten so lucky?


	13. Remind Her

**Pink Roses**

**#44: Always remind her how much you love her.**

It had been such a normal night in the Hartford house. She was working late, so Mack had ordered a pizza for him and their two daughters Jamie and Serena. He had helped Jamie load the dirty dishes into the dishwasher, and then the girls had gone back to their rooms to do homework. He had watched two sitcoms and then the news, hugged his girls good night and went to bed.

Then the phone rang. Rose was in the hospital? It didn't make any sense. Panicked for his wife, Mack had woken the girls. "Mom's hurt," he told them. Seventeen year old Jamie took the keys, knowing her father was too upset to drive.

He hated this place. He didn't want his Rose in such a cold, unfriendly building, so clean that even the floors sparkled. Mack looked over at his daughters, both of whom were still awake and staring blankly into space. They didn't deserve this. _Rose_ didn't deserve this.

"Mr. Hartford?" questioned the unfamiliar voice of a doctor. Mack stood, seeing from the corner of his eye that Serena had started to stand. Jamie pulled her younger sister back onto the seat.

"How's my wife doing?" Mack demanded as he approached the doctor.

"All we can do is wait. We've stitched her up and her heart rate and other vitals are stable, but it's up to her to open her eyes now."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course." Again Mack noticed the younger Hartford stood up again, this time joined by her sister. He shook his head firmly. He didn't want the girls to see and possibly have to remember their mother like this. Jamie nodded and then turned to Serena, wrapping the younger girl in a hug.

She was pale. Pale and broken-looking, with gauze wrapped around nearly half of her head and an IV in her arm. The heart rate monitor beeped, the little green lines zigzagging over the screen.

"Baby," Mack whispered, knowing she couldn't hear him. "Rose…"

He sat down beside her bed, reaching for her hand. It felt cold…so cold. He gently squeezed it and then bunched her fingertips together and kissed them.

"You can stop scaring me now, Rose. Any minute now…" Mack's gaze passed over her again. "The girls are out there, terrified. You can't leave them; they're just babies. They need you. And I need you too, Rose. I know you're in there. The doctor said it's all up to you, so wake up. Now would be a good time, Rosie. Please. I love you, baby, and I need you to open your eyes and tell me to stop being such a sappy idiot."

Mack rested his head on the cold metal railings encasing the hospital bed. He laid there with his eyes closed for what seemed like hours, all the while rubbing small circles on the back of her hand.

"Mack?"


	14. When You're With Friends

**Pink Roses**

**#10: Let her be with you when you're with your friends.**

Rose wandered into the TV room in the Hartford mansion, where she saw that all the male rangers were gathered around the high definition screen watching a basketball game. _'Typical boys,' _Rose thought with a smile.

Will and Dax cheered as one team scored, while Mack groaned softly. Tyzonn merely looked politely interested. "Nice to see that I'm so loved," Rose said loudly, causing the boys to notice that she was in the room for the first time.

"Hey sweetheart," Mack greeted, turning to grin at her. "Come sit down."

Rose looked hesitant, "I only wanted to see where everyone was. I don't need to stay, and you're obviously having guy bonding time-"

"C'mere," Mack insisted, turning around and easily lifting her off the floor. He plopped her down next to him, gently.

"Mack, really," Rose protested quietly as Mack wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It's OK. I really don't like basketball all that much anyway."

"Listen to the girl, she's smart," Will chimed in. "This is guy time."

"My house, my rules," Mack said firmly. "I want you to stay, Rose. I need to do _something_ during commercials."


	15. Be There for Her

**Pink Roses**

**#30: Be there for her whenever she needs you, and even when she doesn't need you to be there she'll know she can always count on you.**

"Heart attack?" Rose echoed her sister's words in disbelief. "Dad had a heart attack?"

"It's not looking good, either," Lily said. "Mom's in hysterics; she's going mental. But don't try to get here, Rose, the snow's too bad."

"He's my father, Lil; I'm going to be there as soon as I can." Without bothering to wait for a reply Rose snapped her cell phone shut.

She hurried out of the games room and started up the nearest flight of stairs, running right into Mack and knocking him down. "Where's the fire?" Mack asked as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"It's my dad," Rose shouted back, still hurrying up the staircase. "He's in the hospital."

Mack followed the pink ranger into her bedroom, where she was hurriedly tossing clothes into a pink duffel bag. Rose looked like she was about to fall apart.

"You know there's like ten feet of snow on the ground, right Rose? The planes can't take off in this weather. There's no way you'll ever get through."

"That's why I'm taking the Sonic Streaker," Rose replied. "I know it's your zord Mack, but I need to go see my father."

"You're not taking the Sonic Streaker."

Rose turned to look at him, shock on her face and tears sparkling in her eyes. "I have to, Mack. It's the only way I can get to London in this weather. The only way."

"You're not taking it, Rose. I will take it. In this state you might crash, and then what would I ---- we do?"

Rose broke into a watery smile, "OK." And then she had crossed the room and thrown herself into his arms. "Thank you so much, Mack."

A two hour flight at the Streaker's top speed got Rose and Mack to the hospital in London. Without even being consciously aware of what she was doing, Rose slipped her fingers through Mack's as they searched the corridors for Rose's mother and sister.

"Over here, Rose," called the familiar voice of Rose's younger sister Lily. Rose released Mack's hand and sprinted down the hallway.

Mack watched as the sisters embraced and fresh tears exploded down Rose's face. His poor baby. At least he had gotten her here safely.

And then a woman who had to be Rose's mother came out into the hallway and joined the two in hugging and crying. He felt that he was intruding just by watching, and he turned to leave the Ortiz family in their grief. Rose would call later.

"Mack, come back," Rose's voice floated down the hall. "Please?"

He rejoined them, sitting at Rose's side on an uncomfortable hospital bench. She found his hand again as Mrs. Ortiz and Lily sat down opposite them. After awhile Mrs. Ortiz spoke.

"I'm sorry you and I are meeting under these circumstances, Mr. Hartford. Rose seems to think very highly of you." She stood up, holding out her right hand. "You may call be Isabel."

"Then I'll just be Mack."

"Mack, then," Isabel corrected herself. "It's nice to know that Rose has such a great friend in you." She smiled at him and took her seat once more.

Many hours later, as Rose dozed with her head on Mack's shoulder, Mrs. Ortiz looked over at him once more. She studied how carefully Mack was cradling Rose and smiled again. "Will you promise me something, Mack? Will you promise me that you'll always be here with my daughter? She's not quick to love, and it's very clear to me that she's falling for you. You much be a very special young man."

"I'm not going anywhere, Isabel. I think I fell for her the day we met."


	16. Make Her Feel Loved

**Pink Roses**

**#24: Make her feel loved.**

Mack had just finished setting the presents up on the table when the front door opened. Before Rose could even take off her coat, Mack had sprinted into the entryway and snatched her up, kissing her deeply.

"What was that for?" Rose asked with a smile when she broke away for air. "I was only gone for a few hours, Mack," she teased.

"I got something for you," Mack said, tugging her gently towards the kitchen. "Come on. I think you'll like it."

Rose followed her husband into the kitchen, wondering what he had decided to surprise her with this time. "Really Mack, you're spoiling me," Rose said softly, though she didn't mind. The fact that Mack liked to think of romantic little surprises for her made her feel very special.

On the table were three things: a huge bouquet of red and pink roses, a box of Rose's favorite chocolates, and a soft plush giraffe. Rose wandered past her husband to where the giraffe sat on the table. She picked up the giraffe and then turned to look back at him.

"What's this for?" she asked softly.

"I'm so happy," Mack answered, wrapping his arms around Rose once again. "I couldn't be more thrilled about the baby, honey." He kissed the top of Rose's head, flashing her a huge smile.

Rose's pretty face fell. Mack did not seem to notice this as he took the giraffe toy from Rose's hands. "I picked a giraffe for the baby because then it won't matter if the baby is a boy or a girl. Giraffes are gender neutral."

She smiled sadly. "Oh, Mack."

Mack looked at the giraffe, beaming at it as if it was the one that was pregnant, and then he looked back at his wife. "Honey?" Mack asked softly, finally noticing the look on her face.

"You're a sweetheart, Mack," Rose said fondly, "To buy me all of these nice things…" She scrunched her eyes shut, feeling tears prick at the back of them. "But we're not having a baby. I-I started today."

"Just two days ago you said you were late, Rose. And I know we haven't used protection lately and…" Mack drew away from her slightly. "So it was just a false alarm, then?"

Rose nodded, heartbreak in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Mack. I can see how much you were looking forward to being a father. I was looking forward to being a mother, too. I'm sorry."

Mack shook his head. "Don't be sorry, Rose. It's not your fault; it's not anyone's fault. Maybe it's for the best that there's not a baby yet. We're so young Rose, we have our whole lives ahead of us."

Rose burrowed closer to her husband. "But thank you for showing me how eager you are for children. That means the world, that you would do so much for your family."


	17. Under the Stars

**Pink Roses**

**#38: Lie down under the stars and put her head on your chest so she can listen to the steady beat of your heart. Link your fingers together while you whisper to her as she rests her eyes and listens to you.**

He snaked his arms around her, resting his head atop hers. "Come on outside, baby," he whispered to her. "I want to be alone with you for five seconds." Mack squeezed her waist.

"We're at our wedding reception," Rose hissed, "We can't leave and you know it. Now go be a big boy and bother somebody else."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Mack muttered dryly. "Please Rose? Let's go outside, just you and me so we can get away from all of these crazy people."

Rose turned around, looking up at her husband of two hours. He looked down at her, grinning hugely, and Rose felt her heart melt. "Oh all right," Rose sighed. "Ten minutes, Mack. I mean it. Ten minutes; it would be rude to stay away from our own party for longer."

"That's all I need," Mack assured her cheerfully. "Come on." He seized one of Rose's hands and tugged her along after him, so forcefully that Rose almost fell trying to keep up in her high heeled shoes.

The second they were outside he bundled her up in his arms, holding her closer. "So much better," Mack sighed, bending to kiss his wife. "Don't you agree, sweetheart?" he murmured when he pulled away.

"It _was_ getting kind of stuffy in there," Rose replied. She snuggled closer, grateful for Mack's warmth in the chilly air. "So now what?"

He didn't say anything but rather took her hand again. He led her out onto the grass and pulled the both of them onto the ground. Rose looked at him, a question in her eyes, but Mack shook his head. He stretched out on the slightly damp grass, taking Rose with him.

"Mack, if I get grass stains on my _wedding _dress I-"

"Shh, baby. Look up." Rose did as she was told, easily picking out constellations she'd known since she was a child. She smiled faintly.

"They're very nice, Mack, really." She scooted a little closer to her husband, lifting her head from the grass and placing it on Mack's chest. His heart beat under her ear, steady like a metronome. Her smile grew wider.

"We're married now," he told her softly. "You're stuck with me forever and ever and ever…" He grinned. "Are you happy, Rose? I want you to be happy. So, so happy."

"Well…I guess you'll do," Rose teased.

Mack made a mock indignant face at his wife. "Fine then." He rolled over so that he was facing away from her, causing Rose's head to fall from his chest. She hit him and then leaned over Mack's body so that her face was just inches from his.

"I'm very happy," Rose assured him in a whisper. "I've never been happier."


	18. Hug Her Around Her Waist

**Pink Roses**

**#18: Hug her from behind around her waist.**

She stood in the hallway, peering into both rooms easily. They were kitty corner from each other, both containing pink decorations, and both the room of a Hartford daughter. Their little girls. Mack smiled to himself.

He came up behind his wife and slipped his arms around her waist. "Watcha doing here, Rosie? Watching the girls sleep?"

"Yeah," Rose answered softly. "Just thinking about how lucky we are to have everything that we have. We couldn't ask for more, could we Mack?" She turned her head slightly, angling herself so that she could look up at her husband's smiling face.

Mack shook his head. "We couldn't Rose; you're right about that." And she was right; the Hartfords had it all: jobs they loved, great friends, a beautiful home, a happy marriage, two gorgeous daughters… And, as Rose had informed her husband happily the week before, another child was on the way. Mack mused as he watched their little girls sleep that he wanted a boy, and he was sure Rose secretly wanted one as well.

"I'm always right," Rose teased, grinning. "You should know this by now." She leaned back against him, pleased that his arms tightened their grip on her waist.


	19. How You Feel About Her

**Pink Roses**

**#20: Tell her the way you feel about her.**

She snuck into Mack's room, invisible so that she wouldn't be caught and sent back. Mack was angry, confused, hurt. He needed her right now, and if sneaking into his room was how this was going to be accomplished, then so be it.

Mack was lying on his side on top of the red bed, facing her. She turned visible, and he jumped slightly, clearly not expecting the pink ranger to be in his room at a quarter past midnight.

"Hi," she said softly. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Rose sat down on the edge of the bed, resting a tiny hand on his arm. Mack shook his head, scowling at the quilt he was lying on.

"Go back to your room, Rose," Mack muttered. "It's late, and we have to be up early. I'm fine, OK? Just go; I need to be alone for awhile."

"You're not fine," Rose protested. "You would never ask me to leave if you were OK. Come on Mack, you know you can always talk to me, no matter what."

"So you think that my being a freak is bothering me? Well it's not, OK, Rose? Just go away." He turned away, hiding his face in the pillow and pouting like a child would. Rose frowned and moved even closer to him, stretching out her petite form on the mattress.

"You're not a freak, Mack." Rose moved a hand to his curly hair, running her fingers through it. This caused him to reposition himself. He moved his head from the pillow, staring at her. She gave him a small, reassuring smile.

"Yeah? And what the hell would you call it?"

"I'd say you were…unique. And anyway, Mack, I don't care about what you are. I care about _who_ you are. You know that." Rose smiled again, softly. "And as long as you're still my Mack, then I will always, always love you."

"But what if how I thought I felt about you was just that: artificial? What if I don't love you the way I thought I did? I mean, God Rose…it was all a lie."

"It was," Rose agreed. "I can't imagine what's going through your head right now, but I want you to know that I'm here for you. You can always talk to me."

"You're starting to sound like a broken record," grumbled the red ranger.

"It's true, though."

"I'm scared, Rose. I'm so scared. What am I gonna do, Rosie? What kind of future can an android have? I'm going to be stuck here with my mad scientist of a father until I rust."

"I'd never let that happen to you. What would that say about me as your girlfriend?"

"We can't be together."

"Of course we can."

"No, we can't. I can never give you what you need now, Rose! I…I can't give you what I wanted to give you. I wanted to be perfect for you the way you are for me. I can't hold you, I can't kiss you, and I can't physically show you how I feel about you…"

Rose's face blushed pink. "Oh, Mack."

"It's not just about that. I wanted to be your rock to lean on, and I wanted to be your best friend, and maybe the father of your children…"

"Mack, please. Just answer me this: Do you love me?"

"I thought I did, but that was also before I knew can't feel anything!"

"Aside from that?"

"Yes, Rose, baby, sweetheart, angel…I love you so much. So, so much."

"Then that's all I need."


	20. Stand Up

**Pink Roses**

**A/N: While I've previously called Rose's sister Lily, now she's Lindsay due to the fact that Jungle Fury Yellow's name is Lily. I don't want confusion. : )**

**#36: When people diss her, stand up for her.**

"Honey," Mack murmured, reaching for her hand. "Baby, why are you so nervous about this? They're just your parents; they love you. Relax."

"You don't know my parents, Mack. They get their kicks from making me feel bad about myself. They'll have their snide little comments to make and they'll narrow their eyes and they'll ask what on earth it is you want with me. And then they'll go on and on about Lindsay. It's always Lindsay this and Lindsay that with them."

"I think you're making too big a deal of this." Mack smiled at his girlfriend. "I'm sure they love you, Rose. Maybe they just don't know how to show it."

Rose managed a half smile for him, only because he was trying so hard to make her feel better. "OK." Mack gave her hand a squeeze and released her just as her parents joined them.

"Rose. Zack," Mrs. Ortiz said stiffly as her husband pulled out a chair for her and then hung her coat on the back of it neatly. "So sorry we're late," she continued in a tone that suggested she was not very sorry at all. "You know your father, darling."

"Actually, it's Mack," Mack corrected, holding out his right hand for a shake. Isabel Ortiz just stared at him. He withdrew quickly.

"I need a drink. Waiter!" She snapped her fingers impatiently. Rose winced. Mack let out a sigh; it was going to be a long night.

Rose's mother monopolized the whole conversation with long winded anecdotes about the women in her bridge club and the 'outrageous' things they did that sounded perfectly normal to Mack. He also noticed that Rose's father did not speak much. _'Not hard to see why. The less you say around her the better.'_

Under the table, he put his hand on Rose's knee, signaling to her that he was just as anxious for this meal to be over with as she was. Later, on the way home, he would buy her some cookie dough ice cream and let her rant about what a vile woman her mother was.

"What Margie and Anne don't understand, darling, is why you would want to be out there fighting when you should still be at university in London. I mean, one of those ugly monsters could kidnap you or hurt you, or you could die… They're beginning to wonder why your father and I allow you to risk _your_ life."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to Rose," Mack assured Isabel firmly. "She's very safe with me, rest assured."

Isabel looked him over slowly. "I'm sure you think she's safe with you, Jack. And anyway…I've been wondering… what is it you see in her?"

Without waiting for a response, Isabel launched into, as Rose had predicted, a story about Rose's younger sister Lindsay. "Paris," she was saying. "Lindsay's modeling in Paris now. Such a beauty, your sister. As for you, darling…well, it's probably a good thing that you have Jack here. He obviously doesn't mind that you're so intelligent."

Rose stood up in a hurry, knocking over her chair in the process. "Excuse me," she muttered.

Mack watched as his pink ranger fled through the restaurant. His heart ached, watching her be so upset. But first he had to straighten out a few things.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that again," he muttered, looking Isabel straight in the eye. "She's your daughter; all she wants is your acceptance and affection. How can you be so cold to your own child?" He shook his head. "And for the record, Rose is just as beautiful as her sister."

He took out his wallet and put a fifty dollar bill down on the table. Turning away from them, he stormed out of the restaurant. His baby needed him.


	21. What Feels Good

**Pink Roses**

**A/N: This follows the previous chapter.**

**#23: Tell her what feels good.**

He found her standing by the car, shivering. He shrugged off his coat and draped it over her shoulders. He pressed a cheek into her hair as he snaked his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry, baby," he murmured. "I'm sorry."

She pulled away from his grip, turning to face him. She buried her face in his chest. He hugged her again, cradling her protectively. "It's OK, Rosie."

Rose cried for a few minutes, and when she did finally stop, the look on her face broke Mack's heart. "What's wrong with me?" she asked in a shaky voice. What's so wrong with me that my own parents don't want me?"

Mack's arms tightened around her instinctively. "Nothing is wrong with you, Rose. You are perfect, do you understand? Perfect." He smiled down at her and then kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"Do you really think I'm perfect?" Her voice was so quiet that he barely heard her. "They're right, you know. Lindsay was always the pretty one."

"No baby. She's not. You are so beautiful, Rose, and what's sad is that you can't see it. It's not your fault though. It's your mother's. It's her fault for making you feel like you were never good enough."

Rose just stared up at him with bloodshot eyes. "But…"

"Do you have a mirror in your purse?" Mack interrupted. Rose nodded. "Can I see it, please?"

Rose drew out a small black compact from her purse and handed it to him. "I really don't see where you're going with this, Mack."

Mack ignored this. "Look at yourself. What do you see?" He held out the mirror for her. When she didn't look at herself Mack forced the mirror into her hands. "Look at you. How can you not see how pretty you are?"

"I'm a mess, Mack."

He ignored this statement as well. "You know what I see? I see my Rose, my beautiful girlfriend. I see this sweet, compassionate girl who always puts others before herself. I see this woman who stands by me through all of the hard times, even when she's scared. I see my Rose. My perfect Rose, who I couldn't love more if I tried."


	22. Walks at Night

**Pink Roses**

**A/N: This follows the previous chapter.**

**#43: Take her for long walks at night.**

She smiled, a watery one, but a smile just the same. She snapped the compact shut and put it back into her purse. "Thanks."

"It's true though, honey. You really are beautiful, Rose." Mack grinned down at her and then tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Let's call it a night."

He unlocked the car door and held it open for her. Rose managed another smile for him, and this time it came a little easier. That made Mack feel better, like he'd finally gotten through to her.

They started back towards the manor…or so Rose thought. As Mack turned off the road towards a small park, she spoke up. "Where are we going, exactly?"

"I don't want to share you with the others quite yet." He parked the car and came around to open Rose's door for her. With another smile, Mack reached for Rose's hand.

She leaned as close to him as was possible as they walked along under the trees. She sighed contentedly. "You're so good to me, Mack."

"Baby, I'm your boyfriend. It's my job to be good to you." Mack squeezed her hand as they continued their stroll. "It is also my job to stand up for you and tell you that you're beautiful."

Rose stopped suddenly, shock on her face. "You talked to my parents? You stood up to them for me?" Mack nodded, and then Rose threw herself into his arms. "Mack, you have no idea what that means to me. No one's ever done that before."

"No one disses my girl and gets away with it." He gave her one final squeeze and then started to lead her through the park again.

"You're so sweet. What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?"

"It's like this, Rose: you have my back and I have yours, and I love you. I'm gonna do whatever it takes for it to stay that way."


	23. Share Secrets

**Pink Roses**

**A/N: This one's rated M due to the fact that this was the first good thing I could think of that a guy might keep a secret. **

**# 3: Share secrets.**

It was their first night in their new apartment, and the former red and pink rangers were lying on top of each other on their new red couch, exploring the other almost hungrily.

As Mack left a little trail of light kisses up and down her neck, Rose sighed contentedly. She let herself catch her breath as she rested her head on Mack's chest, his heart beating steadily under her ear. Knowing what he had gone through to get it made it that much more worthwhile.

_Ba boom. Ba boom. _The longer she lay there listening the sexier it sounded. "I love you," Rose reminded him softly.

"Love you too, baby," Mack said, slipping his hands under her shirt. He tickled her all over. She giggled, loving the feel of his hands on her skin.

She sat up then, bringing him with her. She yanked his shirt off and cuddled close to him, drumming her fingertips on his bare shoulders.

And then she felt him against her. Pleased that she'd achieved this (and that there was no one around to bother them), Rose leaned in and kissed him. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

Mack paused.

"Mack, is something wrong?" Rose asked, suddenly concerned. She wound her arms around his neck, her worry showing in her eyes.

"No baby. It's just that…well…I'm a…"

She chuckled lightly. "Oh Mack. Is that what's bothering you? Don't worry, I'm one too."

"But…you know what you're doing…or it sure seems like you do."

Rose kissed him again. "I promise." She drummed her fingertips on his shoulders again and slowly continued down his body.

He scooped her up and ran into their bedroom.


	24. Don't Lie to Her

**Pink Roses**

**A/N: OK, we'll pretend Mira got free of her stone prison thing and made up with Dax.**

**#26: Don't lie to her.**

"OK Mack, your turn," Ronny announced as she picked up the card on top of the stack.

"Here it goes," Will whispered quite audibly, exchanging a high five with Dax. "If he says the wrong thing he won't see Rose's-"

"Enough," Rose interrupted. "Ask the question already, Ronny." She glared at the former black ranger.

"All right. So, Mack, what was the first thing you thought when you saw Rose for the first time?" Ronny asked, brandishing the question card for the couples' game the rangers were playing.

"There was a loud "Oooh," from Will and Dax. Tyzonn snickered slightly and Ronny, Mira, and Vella just smiled.

Rose found her boyfriend's hand and cuddled close to him. "It's OK Mack, just answer the question," she whispered. "It's just a game."

Mack nodded. "Honestly, the first thing I thought when I saw you was that I better not piss you off." He looked almost afraid of her reaction.

Everyone else laughed. Mack stared at the ground. Rose smiled. "I think a lot of people think that when they see me. It's fine, Mack."

A look of relief crossed Mack's face and the game continued as Will answered a question about Ronny's most annoying habits.

Later, when the others had gone and Mack and Rose were getting ready for bed, she cornered him. "So what was the second thing that went through your head when you saw me?"

Mack chuckled as he turned down the sheets on their bed. "I thought you were very pretty…and that I better not piss you off."

Rose flipped the light switch off and climbed in next to him. "Really now? What is so frightening about me that everyone wants to stay on my good side?"

Mack pulled her close, laying an arm over her waist. "You're very scary when you're mad." He kissed her good night. "I love you Rose. Sweet dreams."

"Love you too, Mack…and thanks for being honest."


	25. On the Lips

**Pink Roses**

**#21: Kiss her on the lips.**

Her class applauded as she finished her lecture. And then, one by one, they gathered their belongings and filed out of the classroom.

She glanced down at the framed picture of Mack pressing his lips to her cheek as she tried to study. She missed him terribly.

The door opened and Rose looked up, expecting to see a student coming to reclaim a forgotten item. But that familiar mop of curly brown hair wasn't a student…

"Mack!" Rose cried joyously, running up the stairs to him and throwing her arms around him. He hugged her back, picking her up and spinning her around. "It's so good to see you," she said, sounding almost shy.

He grinned down at her. "I missed you too. Anyway, do you know anything about the sword of Excalibur?"

"There's a whole book about it in our library," Rose answered, puzzled as to why he was suddenly interested in the legendary sword. "But why-"

"No time to explain," Mack said hastily. He leaned down and kissed her so briefly that it was over as quickly as it started.

"Mack-"

"I'll call you later," Mack promised. "Thanks Rose!" He dashed past her again, and Rose knew he had to have some crazy plan in mind. The logical side of her brain told her to take out her phone to call the others, but the romantic side pressed one finger to her mouth.

She smiled.


	26. Unexpectedly

**Pink Roses**

**#17: Kiss her unexpectedly.**

"I can't believe how stupid you are."

Mack hadn't been aware of the pink ranger's presence in his room until then. He opened his mouth, ready to give his ready-made answer of not being as important as the other rangers…as her. Before he could talk, however, Rose had started again.

"You're feeling sorry for yourself. That's not the Mack that I know and lo- respect. That's not who you are. Tell me, Mack, do you pull these crazy stunts for attention or something? A volcano. That's got to be the stupidest thing you've ever done. No one's ever implied that you weren't as important as the rest of us…no one except you."

"Rose…"

"I hate you!"

He stood up very slowly and moved to stand in front of his petite pink teammate, looking down at her. She met his gaze with her own unwavering brown one, glaring up at him.

He smashed his lips against hers.

Mack had memories of kissing a girl or two before, but they, along with everything else, were false. This was the first kiss he'd had since discovering the truth about himself, and he wondered how Rose would feel about having a robot kiss her. She seemed to respond warmly enough.

It lasted for sometime, until Rose had to pull away and catch her breath. "Still hate me?" Mack whispered, smirking slightly.

"Definitely," Rose whispered back, reaching up to kiss him again.


	27. I Love Her More

**Pink Roses**

**#15: When her friends say they love her more than you, deny it. Fight back and hug her tight so she can't get to her friends. It makes her feel loved.**

The buzzer to the Hartford-Ortiz apartment rang. "It's Ronny," announced the voice of the former yellow ranger. "We're here to get Rose for girls' night out." Mack heard Vella and Mira in the background.

"Come on up,"Mack said, pushing the button. "Your girls are here, baby!" he yelled towards the bedroom. He heard Rose groan softly.

"I wish I hadn't let Ronny talk me into this," the former pink ranger told her boyfriend as she joined him in the front room of their apartment. "I hate clubbing. It's noisy and smoky and the people tend to be tacky, promiscuous losers."

"Don't bottle up your feelings like that," Mack teased. "I'm sure it won't be that bad, sweetheart. At least with the other girls there it'll be somewhat fun."

"I'd rather stay with you."

"I know," Mack said as the door was knocked on. He crossed to the door and opened it, letting the three women in as Rose put her coat on.

"You look good," Ronny chirped. "Gonna be OK by yourself tonight, Mack? I know you love her, but me and the girls love her more." She grinned brightly.

Mack shook his head. "The hell you do. I love Rose the most." He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and kissed the top of her head. "You three don't even come close."

Rose looked up at him, smiling at his sweet words, and then looked back at her three friends. "You know, I think I'm gonna have to take a rain check." She practically pushed them out of the apartment, locking the door behind them. She threw herself into Mack's arms. "I love you too."


	28. Take Care of Her

**Pink Roses**

**#45: Take care of her.**

Mack rolled over in his sleep, subconsciously knowing that he would bump into Rose. When he didn't, he was jolted awake. "Rose?" he asked sleepily, thinking maybe she had just gone to get a glass of water.

He found her in their kitchen, her laptop open on the table, with pages and pages of notes littering the rest of the space. Rose was dozing with her face on the keyboard, her empty coffee mug clutched in one hand.

Mack smiled sadly. Rose had finals coming up, he knew, and she was wearing herself out trying to study for them. "God, baby," he murmured to her.

It was enough to wake her from her light slumber. "What time is it? Did I oversleep?" She was panicking now, trying to gather up papers.

"Honey, it's two in the morning. You promised me you'd be asleep by eleven. Here you are, with notes you won't even be able to read tomorrow and a lack of sufficient rest. Bed. Now."

"Don't boss me around like you're my superior, Mack," Rose commanded. "I'm a grown woman; I'll go to sleep when I want to and you can't do anything about it."

Mack attributed her cranky snapping to her stress about being prepared for her tests, and therefore didn't take offense to her rude remarks. Instead, he lifted her from her chair princess style and brought her back to their room. He laid her down on her side of the bed and pulled the blankets over her. "Go to sleep, sweetheart."

Her voice was softer now. "I can't, Mack. I have to finish studying for my exams on Monday. It's very important to me that I do well. Just a half hour more, that's all I need."

Mack shook his head firmly. "You need to sleep, Rose. Tomorrow you can study all you'd like; I'll even help quiz you if you want. But now you are going to go to sleep. I will know if you try to sneak out. Please, baby, I'm looking out for you here. Go to sleep. I love you."

Rose recognized defeat when she saw it. "OK Mack. You win." She cuddled close to him and then tilted her head and kissed him gently. "Love you too."


	29. Talk to Her

**Pink Roses**

**#2: Talk to her.**

When she got to her room, Mack was waiting for her. He seemed to have been there for awhile, if the book in his hand was anything to judge by. He smiled when he saw her.

"Um, any reason why you're just laying on my bed, Mack?"

He nodded and shut his book. "I'm worried about you, Rose. Look, the reason Ty was paying so much attention to you today was because we asked him to. He meant well, just like the rest of us do. We thought maybe if he asked you about yourself, you'd open up to him. You never share anything about yourself."

"I share plenty," Rose shot back. "I'm the one who works out the clues and-"

"About yourself," Mack repeated. "We don't know anything about you because you won't tell us anything: What you like to eat, your favorite movie, if you prefer dogs or cats…"

"Why on earth would it matter if I preferred dogs or cats?"

"That's not the point. Rose, you've become my best friend. I tell you everything. Why are you so afriad to talk back?"

Rose shrugged. "Nothing special to tell, I guess. I'm just the girl with the answers. That's all I've ever been, to everyone I've ever known."

Mack reached out and took both of her hands in his. "That's not what you are to me."

She smiled. "First of all, dogs are too noisy for my liking…"


	30. Give Her Your Jacket

**Pink Roses**

**#4: Give her your jacket.**

He found Rose huddled up, freezing in the fall air. She hadn't brought a jacket for fear of wrinkling her dress. He smiled and shrugged his own off as he approached her.

"It's cold," he said softly. "Here." He handed it to her.

"But then you'll be cold," Rose protested. "I'll be OK, Mack. Trust me."

Mack wouldn't take no for an answer. He draped the jacket over her shoulders and stared at her until she put her arms in the sleeves.

"Happy now?" Rose asked, and Mack nodded. She smiled then. "You always look out for me. You're so sweet. So, how was exploring with your dad? Everything you wanted it to be?"

Mack nodded again, slowly. "But I'm not going to go on the next adventure. I like being in San Angeles. With you."

"Mack, I-"

"Tyzonn told me."

"He told you what I said on the way back to the mansion after the battle with Flurious?" Rose questioned. She blushed furiously.

"It was true, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Well Rose, I feel the same way. I have for a long, long time. I'd like to try and make things work between us. It would be perfect. We would be perfect." There was a kind of pleading in his eyes.

Rose threw herself into his arms and then pulled his face down to hers for their first kiss. "I would love to be with you."

"Really?" Mack asked hopefully.

Rose nodded happily and snuggled close to him. "I really missed you, Mack. I really, really missed you."

"I missed you too." He was content just to hold her for several long moments.

Will's voice broke them apart. "Tyzonn wants you to make a toast, Mack."

Mack sighed and tugged Rose along after him. He made a toast for Tyzonn and Vella, wishing them healthy lives and a long, happy marriage.

When the other guests applauded, Mack went straight to Rose. "Wanna get out of here? I'd like five minutes alone with you, Rosie. Come on."

They ended up in Rose's apartment, snuggled together on the couch. He told her stories about the expedition, and she told him about her students and how hard they all tried with their work.

And then, when Rose was almost asleep, Mack kissed her good-bye and wished her sweet dreams.

"Wait, your jacket," Rose said as she started to take it off.

"Keep it."


	31. When You Are Alone

**Pink Roses**

**#32: When you are alone, hold her close and kiss her.**

He found his wife sitting cross legged on top of the bed with a thick novel balanced on her lap. "I only have two pages of this chapter left. I'll talk then."

He was silent as she'd more or less ordered as he climbed up next to her and cuddled close. She smiled, but still didn't talk. He was content just to watch her so at peace. He smiled and leaned in and kissed her neck.

"All done," she said two minutes after he had come in. "So, Mr. Hartford…" Rose wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. She was just inches from him when their bedroom door banged open and their youngest child toddled in.

"Mattie, your bed time was an hour ago," Rose told her son, leaning over the side of the bed and picking him up. "Why are you still awake?"

"Serena woke me up," Matthew mumbled sleepily. "She was singing loud. Don't wanna be awake." Matthew buried his face in his mother's chest.

"All right. I'll go tuck you in again and Daddy will talk to Serena and tell her to be quiet." Rose got off of their bed, the three year old carefully balanced on her hip.

She tucked her son into his red bed and wished him sweet dreams while Mack told Serena to pipe down. When finished tending to their youngest two children, the Hartford adults when back to their room. "Where were we?" Rose asked coyly.

"I believe we were right about here…" He kissed his way up her neck, almost at her lips when the door opened again.

"I'm going to be the next Ashley Tisdale," announced Serena, clad in her dress up clothes and holding her toy microphone. "We're all in this together-"

Mack scooped up his second born and kissed the top of her head. "All right Ms. Tisdale, you have to get to bed. We have a flight first thing tomorrow morning to kick off our world tour."

"Oops, I forgot. Silly me." She skipped back into her room and closed the door.

Rose smiled at her husband fondly. "You're so good with them, Mack. They love you so much. It's nice to watch."

"Hmm…sometimes I wish we could have more than five seconds alone, though…"

Before Rose could reply, their oldest daughter Jamie came in, a book in her hands. "Hey, what does déjà vu mean?"

"That you think something's happened to you before and it really hasn't," Mack said. "And anyway, sweetheart, you've got to get ready for bed too. Brush your teeth, wash your face, all that."

Jamie nodded, hugged her parents goodnight and went out, shutting the door once more.

"Now that they're all in bed…" Mack launched himself at his wife, knocking her into the pillows with his weight covering her firmly to prevent escape. "I get you all to myself." He laughed evilly. He nudged her neck with his nose, thinking. "I love you, baby, and I love our children, but what on earth were we thinking, having three of them? We never just get to cuddle like this."

"I know, Mack."

"Tomorrow we'll send them to visit Ronny and Will and their kids, but for now I guess I can just lay here and kiss you."

And they lay there for a while, just kissing and cuddling, until the door burst open for the fourth time and all three children stood in the door frame. "Ew!"


	32. Take Pictures with Her

**Pink Roses**

**#12: Take pictures with her.**

Rose loved being a ranger. She loved the adventures she had, and she loved cracking the codes and uncovering the clues.

What she didn't love was being hounded by the media every time she went out. She was a power ranger- not Britney Spears. She wished they had been one of the teams who kept their identities secret.

"Rose, Rose, what's it like to be a ranger and a genius?"

Rose groaned and tried to evade the stupid reporter by going into the book store's ladies' room. This tactic did not work, as she was merely followed in by a woman reporter. "So, what's the story about you and Mackenzie Hartford?"

"There is no story," Rose snapped, stomping out again. She had recovered her composure when yet another voice interrupted her.

"Hey. I see you got attacked, too."

"Oh, hi Mack. Yeah, I got ambushed by them. It's really starting to get on my nerves."

"I hear you." He thought for a minute, trying to decide if he could tell her something. "Everyone seems to think there's something going on with us. I've had like, three people ask if you were my girlfriend."

Rose nodded, about to tell him about the similar experience she'd had when she noticed a young girl standing near her and Mack. "Can I have a picture of you and your boyfriend, Rose? You're my favorite rangers."

"Of course," Mack answered for Rose, pulling the pink ranger close.


	33. Don't Ask Her

**Pink Roses**

**#22: Don't ask her to buy you stuff. You buy her stuff.**

Rose Hartford finished making the slide show for her next lecture and then shut the laptop down. She looked at the framed photo of her husband that sat on the desk and smiled at it.

It was cold in the apartment, and so she went and turned the thermostat up. Once that was done, Rose settled in at her desk again, studying Mack's picture.

He hadn't come home yet, and she was lonely. He'd been working a lot of extra hours during the last two months, and she missed him. She wanted to curl up next to him and rest her head on his shoulder. He would wrap his arms around her to keep her warm and tell her about his day and how much he'd missed her.

But they needed the money. They were only a young couple, married since the previous September and too stubborn and proud to accept help from Andrew. So Mack worked extra hours at the book store and took some free lance pictures for the San Angeles Times, and Rose took all the lectures and speeches she was offered.

Now it was January and they were getting by well enough. There wasn't a lot of extra money, and they'd had a quiet Christmas, just a few small things exchanged between them. And Rose didn't care about big fancy presents; she was just grateful that she had him.

"Hi," Mack said quietly, and Rose jumped. She hadn't even heard him.

But she was too happy that he was finally home to be angry that he'd startled her. Rose got off of her chair and threw herself into his arms, pressing her lips to his firmly.

She drew away immediately. "You're freezing, baby. Go sit down and I'll get some tea going." Rose pushed him towards the couch and he went and sat down obediently. Happy to be able to look after him for once, Rose bustled off to make him some chamomile.

When their tea was ready, Rose brought him a cup and plopped down next to him. "I think your ninja skills have definitely improved; I didn't even hear you come in." Rose sipped her own tea and cuddled closer to him.

"You looked like you were thinking pretty hard. Is everything all right?"

"Just thinking about how much I missed you," Rose said sweetly. "You're always working."

Mack nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry. It'll be better soon; I promise." Mack slipped his arm down around her waist. "I have to be able to take care of you."

"You do that very well. I honestly don't know where I'd be if I didn't have you to look out for me." Rose kissed her husband softly and then frowned at how cold his body still was. "I'm going to get us a blanket. We can cuddle for a while until you warm up some."

Rose returned with a red flannel blanket and tucked her and Mack in. Perfectly content, Rose rested her head on his shoulder and threaded her fingers through his.

"Hey baby…" Mack's voice was soft.

"Hmm?"

"I have something for you. A late Christmas present." He straightened up and dug through his coat pockets. Mack held out a medium sized red velvet box and a very puzzled Rose took it from him.

She cracked it open to reveal a delicate silver necklace whose pendant was shaped like a blooming rose. "Mack…"

"I know we agreed no big presents, honey, but I wanted you to have something special for our first Christmas…even if it wasn't fully paid for until the middle of January." Mack studied her expression, looking almost nervous as he waited for her reaction.

"Oh Mack," Rose sighed, "It's beautiful. I love it."

"I'm glad to know you like it. The only way I could pay for it was working all the extra hours, so it's nice to know it was worth it." He smiled and then gently took the necklace from Rose's hands and fastened it around her neck.

"You're so sweet Mack. I feel bad now, that all I got for you was a few books and some clothes…"

"Don't worry about it. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."


	34. At the Movies

**Pink Roses**

**#34: While at the movies, put your arm around her. She will then automatically put her head on your shoulder. Then lean in and tilt her chin up and kiss her lightly.**

"How about here?" Mack asked as he gestured to a row of seats about halfway down the theater. Rose nodded eagerly, and Mack grinned at how childish she was behaving.

The red and pink rangers slid into two seats in the middle of the row. "So, explain to me what this is about again," Mack implored his girlfriend, who was glaring at her watch as if trying to make time go by faster.

"Well, there's a device called a Golden Compass and it tells the truth. The little girl, Lyra, is the only one who can read it. Now, Nicole Kidman's character is the villain, and she's in charge of an organization that takes kids' dæmons away from them."

"What's a dæmon?"

"The physical embodiment of your soul that takes the form of an animal."

"So what's so important about this compass?" Mack asked, but the lights went out and the screen glowed green. Rose gave a little squeal. Mack shrugged and settled into his seat.

When Daniel Craig fell under attack on the screen, Mack slid his arm over Rose's shoulders. She did what al girls did and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled to himself and then cupped her face in his hand and kissed her. "No staring at Daniel, now," he teased in a whisper.

Rose just smiled. Nicole Kidman stared longingly at a picture of her daughter. Rose leaned in and kissed her boyfriend briefly. "No Nicole, either."

"Deal."


	35. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Pink Roses**

**#31: Hold her close when she's cold so she can hold you too.**

"OK, so tell me why we're here again," Rose hissed through chattering teeth. She shivered violently in the cold December air.

"We're here because we have a three year old," Mack answered. "We have a little girl who we love very much. She's dying to see Santa Claus and here he is." Mack gestured to the man in the Santa uniform some twenty feet away.

"How come we both had to take her? It's freezing," Rose said. "It's freezing and I'm pregnant and I have a thousand other things I could be doing."

"We're both here because Uncle Dax had to give Jamie sugar and so she's very hyper and way too much for one parent to handle." Mack looked down at his daughter, who was indeed bouncing up and down as she tugged at his hand.

"Daddy, how much longer til I get to see Santa?" Jamie demanded. She looked up at her father with wide blue eyes, and she looked so innocent and sweet that Mack felt his heart melt.

He knelt in front of her, meeting his gaze with hers. "Not much longer now, sweetheart. Just be a good girl and think about what you want to ask Santa for." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Go hug your mother, Jamie."

Jamie did as she was told, throwing her arms around Rose's knees. The older Hartford woman did as her husband had hoped- she grinned and scooped their daughter into her arms.

The line to see Santa moved quickly after that, and Mack could see Rose practically counting the minutes. Then, finally, it was Jamie's turn.

"Oh thank God," Rose muttered to Mack as she set Jamie down. The young girl scampered off to sit in Santa's lap as the bitter wind picked up.

"Come here sweetheart," Mack murmured kindly as he wrapped his arms around his freezing wife. She stopped shivering immediately.

Rose smiled up at Mack gratefully. She hugged him back tightly and hid her face in his chest. "It's really cold," she told him unnecessarily.

Mack's response was to pull her a little closer and plant a kiss on her forehead. "Next year we'll find a Santa who sits in a mall."


	36. Smile with Her

**Pink Roses**

**#11: Smile with her.**

"If you'd just stop playing the stupid guitar and help me pick the baby's wallpaper I wouldn't be yelling at you, now would I?" Rose Hartford stood glaring at her husband, all five feet and two inches of her heaving.

"I'm almost at a break through," Mack countered. "Let me have another half an hour and then I'll help you decorate until you're Martha freaking Stewart."

"Mackenzie Hartford, I can't believe you'd rather play the stupid bass than help get our daughter's room ready. You were so excited when we found out we were going to have a baby, but now all you want to do is be the next Santana."

"Santana is a legend. I only play for fun, Rose. And it's not that I don't want to help you; it's that I don't get enough time to just chill and work on what I'm writing."

"Earth to Mack: You're a grown man with responsibilities! You have a job to go to, bills to pay, a wife who you swore up and down to that you'd help out this weekend, and oh yeah, a baby on the way. A little girl who, believe it or not, is soon going to be taking up the rest of your 'chill time.' Deal with it."

"I know all of that, Rose. But the baby's not coming for another two months. That gives us plenty of time to get her room ready."

But Rose wasn't paying any attention to this. She had broken into a huge grin, one hand on her swollen belly. "She kicked," Rose said softly. She grabbed Mack's hand, placing it on the spot. "Feel."

And as the baby kicked again, Mack smiled back at his wife. "You're so right, Rose. There's nothing more important than our baby."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. Play what you've been working on for me. I want to hear it."

"All right." Mack picked up his guitar again as Rose sat down on the couch with him. He strummed a few chords.

"That's beautiful, Mack," Rose said as her husband played his song. She looked down at her growing tummy. "How about you, baby girl? How do you like your daddy's song?"

The little Hartford kicked for the third time, causing both of her parents to smile.


	37. Kiss Her Nose

**Pink Roses**

**#33: Kiss her on the tip of her nose; it will give her the hint that you want to kiss her.**

Every time he could catch her for five seconds, he snatched her up in his arms and held her until she laughed and protested than something was going to burn if she didn't get to the oven. Then he would smile and lean in give her gentle little kiss on the end of her nose.

By the time they were at dessert, their guests were very loud and very annoying. He wanted five minutes alone with Rose, and he was intent on getting it.

An attentive hostess, Rose had gotten up to fill more glasses. Mack followed, finding his wife was already halfway done with her task. He came up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him, leaning up and smiling. "Hey, you."

"C'mon," Mack murmured, releasing her waist and grabbing her hand.

"Mack, we have people over," Rose protested halfheartedly as he pulled her down the apartment's hallway to their room.

"They won't miss us," Mack said before attacking her throat with his mouth. He knew Rose loved having her neck kissed. She moaned softly as they fell onto their bed.

"We have to go," Rose said again, "They won't be here for much longer, Mack and then we can do this all you want."

"Holding you to that," Mack said before kissing her nose again.


	38. Always Hug Her

**Pink Roses**

**#16: Always hug her and say you love her when you see her.**

When she came back into their bedroom with coffee to wake him up, Mack set his on the nightstand and tugged her into his arms. "I love you, Rose."

When she was getting ready to leave for work after kissing their children good-bye, Mack handed her the pink lunch pail and hugged her again. "Have a good day, Rose. I love you."

When she came home after work and greeted their noisy kids, Mack waited until they had cleared away before hugging her for the third time that day. "Love you, Rosie."

After dinner, when the Hartford family had 'quiet time' during which the kids did homework, Rose graded papers and Mack developed his photos, he caught her in their office and slipped his arms around her. "Let me guess: You want to tell me you love me."

"You'd be quite right, Mrs. Hartford."

Their children barged in then, demanding that their parents play a game with them before Matthew and Serena had to go to bed. When the youngest two giggled about cooties, Jamie, who was old enough to appreciate her parents' love, just smiled and took her siblings out of the room.

"Mommy and Daddy are weird," Serena said as Jamie started to set up Monopoly.

But sure enough, when the Hartford adults joined the children, their arms were still around each other.


	39. Give Her a Massage

**Pink Roses**

**#35: When she complains that her neck or shoulders hurt, massage them for her.**

She was sore. They'd been helping their oldest daughter Jamie move into her dorm at college all weekend, and her muscles ached.

"When Serena and Matthew leave the nest, we're hiring movers for them," Mack declared as he collapsed on their bed. He lay still for a moment and then sat up. "How do you feel, sweetheart?"

"Remember how wiped out we'd feel after training when we were rangers?" Mack nodded and Rose continued. "This is ten times worse. We had not right complaining then."

"We're old now," Mack pointed out. "Well, you are, anyway. I technically, am only twenty-four." He grinned. "But that's OK. I don't mind older women."

"Shut up, Mack," Rose growled. "When the Sentinel Knight turned you human, your body was that of an eighteen year old's, so you are just as old as me."

"I love you, Rosie," Mack said, "I was only teasing you." He repositioned himself to sit behind her. He began to massage her shoulders, feeling Rose relax under him. She sighed softly and Mack, knowing how much he was helping, rubbed her shoulders harder.

"That's nice," Rose murmured, "Thank you."

"Anytime…Grandma."


	40. Laugh With Her

**Pink Roses**

**#8: Laugh with her.**

As the credits flashed along the screen, Rose let out a giggle. The giggles progressed to a chuckle, and then to full blown laughter.

Mack turned the DVD player off and looked at his girlfriend, slightly irritated. "What is so funny about _Say Anything_, Rose? It's a good movie."

"It is, it is," Rose agreed, her face still red and laughter still escaping from her, "It's just what Lloyd said when Diane broke up with him…" The former pink ranger had tears streaming down her face now.

Mack frowned slightly. "About the pen?"

"'I gave her my heart and she gave me a pen,'" Rose quoted, still laughing hysterically. "It's funny, admit it."

Mack let out a titter after a moment, knowing that Rose really did have a point. He too, laughed harder and harder until both he and Rose were clutching their sides from it all.

When Rose caught her breath again, she reached up and wiped away the tears of laughter that had spilled from Mack's eyes. "Mack, I promise if we ever break up, I will never give you a pen."


	41. Hold Her as Long as Possible

**Pink Roses**

**#40: When you hug her, hold her in your arms as long as possible.**

He hated his in-laws. He hated them not because they treated him badly, but because they hurt his baby's feelings. Every time Rose's parents came around, they had snide comments to make about her and disapproving glares to send. She put up with it because they were, of course, her parents, and when they finally left, he always hugged her and rubbed her back and told her that everything they said didn't matter and that he loved her.

"But really, darling," Isabel Ortiz said, "What do you know about children? You're an academic, Rose. You wouldn't know the first thing to do with a child."

"What do you suggest, Mother?" Rose asked in a falsely sweet voice. "It's already happened; I'm not turning back now. It would be murder if I did."

Isabel shook her head. "Not when you don't need a child, darling. I suggest you and Zack get a dog or something. Children are a different story." She took another sip from her wine glass, disapproval on her face.

"That's enough," Mack said quietly. "Both of you. Go now and don't come back until you can be good supportive parents. Get out."

Mrs. Ortiz raised her eyebrows. "What on earth do you mean, Jack? We are being supportive. We are telling our daughter not to go through with having a baby. You should know as well as we do that Rose is not going to be a good mother."

Rose burst into tears and ran upstairs. Mack glared. "Get the hell out." He got up from the table and gathered the Ortiz's coats and Isabel's purse, walked to the front door, opened it, and tossed their belongings outside.

"The nerve," Mr. Ortiz mumbled as he and his wife left the house.

Mack locked the door after them and headed upstairs. "They're gone, sweetheart. They're not coming back, not ever."

Rose looked up into her husband's eyes, finding nothing but love and support in them. She got up from the bed and burrowed into his arms, resting her head against his chest. Mack sighed softly. "I'm so sorry, honey. I really am."

"I know."

"It's not true. You're going to be a great mother. Don't listen to her; she's ignorant and cruel."

"I know."

He held onto her tightly for several long moments, and when she gave a small smile to reassure that she was going to be OK, she started to move away. Mack held on tight, refusing to let her move. "Don't go. I've got you. It's going to be OK, Rose. We're gonna be fine."

Rose snuggled back against him without another thought.


	42. Invite Her Places

**Pink Roses**

**#9: Invite her places.**

Rose entered her London flat, her arms full of groceries. She frowned slightly; something wasn't quite right here. She wasn't worried about an intruder; her Tracker was, as always, in her purse…just in case of emergency.

It was Mack. He was lying on her couch, fast asleep, just as she remembered him. She smiled to herself. The Overdrive team had split up almost six months ago and she hadn't seen any of them since then.

She put her groceries away, trying to be quiet. Rose had just put the last item in the cupboard when she heard him groan softly. She dashed into the living room portion of her flat, throwing herself into his arms. He returned her hug just as eagerly, realizing how much he'd missed how she felt against him.

"OK, not that I'm not happy to see you, Mack, but what are you doing here? How did you get in, anyway?"

"Spare key was under the mat. Can't I come visit my best friend without facing the Spanish Inquisition?" Mack teased. Rose smiled at his absolute silliness, hitting him playfully.

"But really, what's going on? Why are you here?"

"Well…I came to invite you to take a vacation with me. Your college is out for summer break and I haven't seen you for too long. I can only tell you so much through e-mail and phone calls, Rose."

"Vacation where?"

"Rome," Mack answered promptly, knowing that the city's rich history would sell his Rose if nothing else did. "I bought tickets and reserved two hotel rooms already."

If the way she hugged him again was a yes, then he had to invite her to go places with him more often.


	43. Kiss Her Slowly

**Pink Roses**

**A/N: This follows the previous chapter.**

**#5: Kiss her slowly.**

It had definitely been the best three weeks of her life, Rose decided on their last night in Rome. They'd seen the famous Roman Coliseum and tossed their pennies into the fountain. They'd ridden on Vespas and ate gelato to their hearts' content. But mostly, they were Mack and Rose again, best friends.

She'd really missed that.

But now, walking back to their hotel hand in hand (she'd fallen into the habit over the past few weeks) it was like they'd never even been apart. He could still make her laugh, and she could still make him smile.

When they reached the door to Rose's room, Mack hugged her goodnight like he always had, smiling at her. "See you in the morning," he murmured as he pulled away.

"Night," Rose echoed, wishing that she could find the courage to kiss him.

"Rose?" Mack questioned softly, those too blue eyes boring into her own brown ones. He leaned in, pressing his mouth to hers almost hesitantly. It was over as soon as it had started, and Rose wondered (and not for the first time) if he could read her mind. "I…had to do that." It sounded like he was apologizing.

Rose just grinned. "I wouldn't mind if you did it again."

This time he didn't hesitate.


	44. Fight Back

**Pink Roses**

**#14: When she says she loves you more, deny it. Fight back.**

They were newlyweds. Like it or not, all newlyweds act ridiculously lovey-dovey, and the Hartfords were no exception. Rose would write Mack a little note on the napkin she put in his lunch, and then Mack would put in a similar note into one of Rose's lecture slides. It was all very adorable…until it made you want to hurl.

And then there was the way they could never end a phone conversation simply. "Love you," Mack would say.

"Love you more," Rose would reply.

If said in front of a friend or coworker, the Hartford in question would be mercilessly teased, but neither cared. They were too lost in their newlywed bliss.

On one such occasion, Mack would not let it go. "No, I'm pretty sure I love you more."

"I definitely love you more," Rose insisted, shaking her head at the revolted Ronny who was sitting across the table from her.

"You do not."

"I do too."

"No, you don't, Rosie, and I'll prove it to you." And with that, Mack hung up the phone, mind racing with ideas.

--

A few nights later when the Hartfords were out to dinner, Rose reminded her husband of something. "I'm still waiting," she prompted him. "Where's your proof?"

"It's coming. Be patient, honey."

As they walked back towards their car, Mack smiled to himself. "What?" Rose demanded.

"Oh nothing," Mack replied airily, looking away from her and to a building with a flashing billboard on it. "Hey, look at that," he said, pointing.

Rose scanned the message flashing along the screen in red letters. _'I love you more, Mrs. Hartford. XOXO, Mr. Hartford.'_

"Mack…you win."


	45. Tell Her You Love Her

**Pink Roses**

**#37: Look deep into her eyes and tell her you love her.**

The first time he saw her, he knew. He knew that one day they'd be together. He knew that she was everything he could ever want. He knew all of this before he even learned her name.

He loved her. After everything they'd been through and everything that was yet to come, he'd always love her.

He remembered their first kiss like it was yesterday. She'd been angry with him, angry that he'd run off to Moltor's volcano after specific instructions not to. She'd barged into his room and told him she hated him and then he'd kissed her.

Then he'd turned human, and he remembered the look on her face as she realized they could be just like all other couples. They could get married and have children and grow old together.

That was the first time he'd told her he loved her. She'd felt his heart beat under her hand and thrown her arms around him. He kissed her, not caring that his dad and Spencer and the other rangers were there. "I love you, Rose."

"I love you too, Mack."

They'd gone their separate ways for awhile; he had some things to work out with his father. When he felt he was ready, he headed off to London for Rose and to make good on the promises he'd made to her.

The first thing he did after snatching her up in his arms was tell her he loved her. "I've always known that, Mack," she replied with a huge smile.

Rose taught in London for a few more years. He went to school, too, and worked part time to help cover the bills. They were very happy together, very much in love, and when he thought the time was right he proposed.

They settled in San Angeles, near his father and their friends. Rose had wanted their babies to grow up in the same city they had.

When Rose announced she was pregnant with their first child, he smiled, placed his hand on her stomach and told her he loved her.

Their daughter Jamie arrived eight months later, and as he watched her rock the baby to sleep, he caught her eye. "I love you so much, Rose."

He said the same thing when Serena laughed and Matthew smiled. He said it when the girls started going with their first boyfriends and when Matthew had his first kiss. He said it when Jamie got married and when Serena got engaged.

Jamie was in the next room, and Rose was eager to hold their first grandchild. "Honestly. Jamie was an easy birth. Why's her son being so difficult?"

"He's like his Auntie Serena."

Rose cracked a smile as Serena rolled her eyes at her father. He hugged his wife close to him. "I love you, Rose."


End file.
